


Fallen down

by Fandomlovergirl18



Series: Undertale x BATIM crossover [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alice and Boris are mentioned, Chara and Frisk are the same person, Color, Crossover, Frisk/Chara has a sad past, Lost of memories, Resets, SAVE Points, Salty flowers, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), So does Bendy, So is the rest of the coworkers at joey drew studios, The RUINs arc, Undertale Saves and Resets, confusion all around, first story ever, friendships, idk what to tag, spiders of the Ruins, the monsters of the RUINS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlovergirl18/pseuds/Fandomlovergirl18
Summary: *But it refused(This is my first ever fan-fiction plz don't hate Q^Q)





	1. Fallen Down

**Author's Note:**

> In which a human child and a demon toon meet.  
> Something in *bold means Frisk signing/writing  
> Something in italics are mostly thoughts
> 
> (This is my first ever fan-fiction plz don't hate Q^Q)

Before Bendy could even open his eyes he smelled something wonderful…

 

It smelled like…

 

 _ ~~Spring~~ ….Flowers_…

 

 The toon sits up in confusion.

Something landed on his face tickling it. He takes it off his face to see what it is.

_A flower petal…_

_Was this another cartoon episode? What happened to everything?_

Bendy couldn’t tell.

 

Everything looked weird and bright.

 

And then it hits him…

 

 _Color_ …

 

It was amazing.

 

 _If only Boris and Alice could see this. They’ll agree too_. Bendy thinks.

 

The sound of someone waking up broke him out of his excitement. He turns around in time to see a child sitting up in the same flower patch.

 

The child had brunette hair sl **i** ghtly messy, which was cut one inch away from their shoulders.

They had light brown eyes that seemed to glow red in the light.

They wore a sky blue sweater with two purple stripes going across their waist with dark blue shorts giving way to a pair of black knee high socks with brown boots resting on both feet.

 

For a moment the toon and child stare at each other in silence…

 

…

 

The child was the first to react, falling back in shock.

 

“ **Wait!** ” Bendy says.

 

 

“ **I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare yah!** ”

 

The child relaxes a bit. They start making signs with their hands.

 

“ **Huh?** ”

 

 They stop noticing Bendy’s confusion. They look around a bit until they find a stick. The child scribbles something into the dirt.

It takes Bendy a moment to process what they are doing.

 

* **It’s okay**

They scribble something else.

***I’m Frisk**

The child pauses then continues writing.

 

**_*_ What’s your name?**

 

Bendy lets out a smile.

 

“ **I’m Bendy, Bendy the dancing demon**.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk(Chara's) POV before Bendy woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years eve everyone!
> 
> Something in *bold means Frisk signing/writing  
> Something in italics are mostly thoughts
> 
> (This is my first ever fan-fiction plz don't hate Q^Q)

Frisk didn’t even know why they wanted to climb Mount. Ebott in the first place.

They just did.

 

**~~They wanted to get away…~~ **

 

Frisk had heard the legend about who ever climbed this mount was never found again.

They climbed it out of boredom.

 

**~~tHEy WaNteD To Die~~ **

****

**~~To just Dissapear~~ **

 

It was not like they really had anything to loose…

**_~~‘No one would miss me anyways…..’~~ _ **

**__ **

Where had that come from?

 

Frisk shocked their head.

 

 _Maybe it’s the wind…_ They think.

The child was absorbed in their thoughts that they didn’t notice the tree root sticking out of the ground. Before they knew it they were tumbling…

 

Down                                                                                                                                                          ** _ ~~…~~_**

              ...

                       Into                                                                                                                         ** _ ~~This~~_**

                                    …      

                                              A                                                                                             **_~~it?~~_**

                                                           …

                                                                     Deep                                             **~~Heh…~~**

                                                                                                                         ~~~~

… ** _ ~~So~~_**

                                                                                                 _D **A** r **K**_

                                                                                                               …

                                                                           ** _ ~~and~~_**                                                   Abyss        

                                                

                                 ** _ ~~Peaceful…~~_**

 

... 

 

Frisk **_~~had~~_** n’t meant to get so close to the hole…

 

So why did it feel like otherwise?

 

**_~~‘It feels good dying'~~ _ **

 

Their eyes close just before they hit the ground. ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! =3  
> Comments are welcome here...  
> Also if anyone one wants to help me with the story feel free to let me know...  
> Up next:


	3. Chapter 3

“ _Howdy!_ ”

 

Bendy stared at the golden flower that had appeared in front of him and Frisk.

 

“ **Hiya?** ”

 

“I’m _Flowey, Flowey_ the flower!” The flower introduces itself.

 

“You’re new to the underground _aren’tcha?_ ” Flowey says almost playfully.

 

The question seemed to be mostly directed at Frisk then Bendy but the toon answered anyway.

 

“ **Yea…** ”

 

“Golly you must be both confused! Someone ought to teach you two about the underground.”

 

 

“It’s a good thing I’m here!”

 

The flower continues speaking.

 

“Ready?”

 

Frisk glances at Bendy who shrugs before nodding.

 

“Here we go!”

 

_Flowers are nice…_

 

Flowey winks.

 

_They had nothing to worry about..._

 

All the colors that were once there was now gone.

 

Something was pulled out of Bendy’s chest.

 

It was a white heart glowing brightly.

 

“ **Whoa…** ”

 

Frisk lets out a small gasp.

 

The same thing had happened to them…

 

Except the heart in front of them was red.

 

“ _Err_ …” Flowey looked at the white heart in confusion before smiling again.

 

_~~And yet….~~ _

“You see those hearts?”

 

Frisk looked down at their red heart.

 

 “That’s your SOUL The very culmination of your own being.”

 

“Your Soul starts off weak but can get stronger with LV.”

 

“ **LV?** ”

 

Both the toon and sweater child shared looks of confusion.

 

_~~Something felt…~~ _

 

“Yep! It’s LOVE of course!” Flowey says. “Down here, LOVE is shared through…’ _Friendliness pellets_ ’…”

 

As he is talking white spinning orbs appear beside him.

 

‘ _Friendliness pellets…?_ ’

 

The flower looks at them once more. “You two want some LOVE don’tcha?”

 

…?

 

_~~Very wrong….~~ _

 

Frisk and Bendy look at each other.

 

**_~~Who~~ _ **

 

“ **Sure!** ”

 

**_~~doesn’t~~ _ **

 

“Alright then! Move around! Collect as many as you can!” Flowey encourages as he makes more appear.

 

**_~~Want~~ _ **

**__ **

Without any warning the pellets shoot out to their souls.

The impact sends frisk falling back.

**_~~love?~~ _ **

 

“ **FRISK!** ”

 

 

The child struggles to sit up. Bendy rushes over to them.

 

“ **Are you ok?** ”

 

Frisk let’s out a weak nod.

 

Bendy notices that their once brightly red soul had stopped glowing.

 

They both turn their attention back to the flower who was now laughing.

 

Bendy frowned.

 

_What was so funny? Couldn’t he see that he hurt someone?_

 

“ **Hey what gives, pal?** ”

 

“ ** _yOU IdiOtS!_** _”_

To their shock and horror the once friendly plant was now grinning manically.

“Flowey…?” Frisk says their voice shakes barely above a whisper.

 

_“ **WhY wOUld ANyOne GiVe uP An OpPoRTuNitY LIkE THis? In this world it’s-**_

****

_“ **k** I **l** L **o** R **b** E **K** i **L** l **E** d **!’**_

 

A ring of the so called ‘ _Friendliness Pellets_ ’ surrounds them.

 

**_“DiE!”_ **

 

Out of nowhere a Flame appears and blasts the evil flower away into the darkness.

 

“ _What a terrible creature torturing such innocent youth._ ”

 

 A new creature took the place of Flowey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which they meet Toriel

Frisk stared at the furred goat monster.

 

The monster glared at the place Flowey had once been before looking at Frisk and their new friend.

 

“Oh my, are two okay?”

 

The goat monster reaches out a hand.

 

Bendy and Frisk flinch back in response.

 

After their encounter with Flowey, they weren’t sure what to think anymore.

 

“Please don’t be scared young ones” The monster introduce herself. “I am TORIEL the caretaker of the RUINs.”

 

Seeing that she meant no harm they relax.

 

Unlike Flowey, Toriel seemed to truly want to help them.

 

“Allow me to heal you both.”

 

Toriel places her paw on their heads. Instantly all the pain caused by Flowey’s pellets were gone.

 

“ ** _WHOA_**.” Bendy whispers in awe.

 

“I come here every day to see if anyone has fallen.” Toriel looks at Frisk. “You are the first human in years.”

 

The child looks confused at this.

“Come I shall guide you two through the RUINs.”

 

The color slowly bleeds back into the world as their souls disappear.

 

Hoping for the best the toon and human follow the goat monster.

 

Inside the beginning of the RUINS were two pairs of white marble stone stairs each on opposite sides. Between the two stairs was a small pall of leaves colored a deep orange-red. Among the leaves was a Yellow star twinkling brightly.

 

 

Toriel paid no attention to it but Frisk and Bendy did.

 

“ **Hey what’s this?** ”

 

“What’s what?” Toriel says turning around.

 

“ **This yellow star right here**.”

 

Frisk points to the direction of the star.

 

Toriel tries to follow the direction their pointing to, confused. “I do not see anything but leaves.”

 

Frisk and Bendy look at each other.

 

“ **Oh uh… sorry about that…** ” The toon says sheepishly.

 

“It’s okay small one.” Toriel smiles warmly.

 

Frisk still curious reaches out and touches it.

 

It fades away almost instantly.

 

“ **Wow, I didn’t know stars could do that**.”

 

Frisk shakes their head. Apparently, they didn’t know that either.

 

 _'This is one weird episode...'_ Bendy thinks as they continue to follow Toriel up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The shadows of the RUINs loom above filling you with  
> DETERMINATION  
> …  
> *File SAVED


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh…this switch doesn’t even work…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something in *bold means Frisk signing/writing  
> Something in italics are mostly thoughts

“Welcome to your new home innocent ones.”

 

“Allow me to educate you on the operations of the RUINs.”

 

They watch as Toriel steps on four of the six buttons that were attached to the lavender floor.

 

Toriel then walks to the yellow lever not too far from the buttons.

 

She pulls the lever causing the doorway to now open.

 

“The RUINs is full of puzzles.” Toriel explains noticing the kids’ amazement. “Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourselves to the sight of them.”

 

Bendy walks over to Frisk to see what they were reading.

 

One the dark purple wall stood a slate colored sign.

 

“ **Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish one. Both walk not the middle road…** ” The toon reads out loud.

 

Seeing that they were doing looking around this area Toriel leads them into the next room.

 

“To make progress here you both must trigger several switches.”

 

“Don’t worry little ones, I have marked the ones you will need to trigger.”

 

She moves ahead.

 

“ **I wonder what this sign says.** ”

 

‘ _Stay on the path_.’

 

“ **Oops. Let's go find those switches.** ”

 

Frisk tries not to laugh.

 

They find the first switch easily since Toriel had marked it.

 

_… And considering that it was also the only one there._

 

Frisk flips it, and Toriel moves on to guide them to the next switch.

 

There was two switches – One had yellow arrows pointing to it... the other unmarked.

 

“Splendid! I am proud of you both.” Toriel says as they finish up the puzzle.

 

 

 

“Let’s move to the next room.”

 

 

***Wait…I want to see what will happen if we pulled the wrong one…**

 

“ **Okay…** ”

 

 

Bendy pulls the unmark one.

 

But to their disappointment…

 

Nothing happens…

 

“ **Huh…this switch doesn’t even work…** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos!  
> Up next: The training dummy =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bendy tries to crack a joke and it doesn't go too well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something in *bold means Frisk signing/writing  
> Something in italics are mostly thoughts

Bendy and Frisk follow Toriel into the next room. The monster now stood across from what looked like a test dummy.

 

“As a human and monster, you may encounter other monsters who want to attack you.”

 

_Monsters?_

 

‘ _Hopefully, they’ll be as nice as Toriel.’_ Bendy thinks.

 

“You will need to be prepared for this situation.” Toriel continues.

  
 “However, worry not! The process is simple.  When you encounter a monster, you will enter a  **fight**.  While you are in a  **fight** , strike up a friendly conversation.  Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict.  Take turns practicing talking to the dummy.”

 

“ **All right, here goes nothing...** ”

 

Bendy and Frisk walk up to the dummy.

 

Just like before with their encounter with Flowey, the color around them fades to black.

 

The SOULs appear in front of their prospective owners.

 

It doesn’t seem much for conversation…but Frisk waved hello anyway.

 

“ **Hey let me try** ,” Bendy says.

 

The toon faces the dummy.

 

“ **Are you alright there buddy?** ”

 

…

 

“ **… _’Cause_** _y **ou seem very stuffed**_.”

 

He lets out a laugh.

 

But the dummy being a regular dummy just stood there.

 

“ **Uh, I think this dummy is broken…** ”

 

“Why do you say that, my child?” Toriel asks.

 

“ **Well, normally when I crack jokes at something or someone they usually react,** ” Bendy explains. “ **But the dummy didn’t even blink**.”

 

“Oh…well you both did very well nether less,” Toriel reassures.

 

Everything turns back to normal as she leads them to a larger room.

 

“There is another puzzle in this room. I wonder if you two can solve it…”

 

As they walk along Toriel Frisk tugs Bendy glove.

 

“ **Hm?** ”

 

The child points to the ground. In some areas of the floor was a much lighter lavender color.

 

“ **It must be some kind of pattern...** ” Bendy says.

 

‘ _What for?_ ’ Frisk seems to ask.

 

“ **I don’t know…must be to the puzzle…** ”

 

Before they could take another step a frog-like monster hops ahead cutting off their walkway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *FROGGIT attacks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIrst encounter with a monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something in *bold means Frisk signing/writing  
> Something in italics are mostly thoughts

Frisk stared at the frog monster before them.

 

' _What should I do...?_ '

 

Then they remember what Toriel taught them.

 

' _it does seem pretty nice. I mean, it hasn't done anything to hurt me or Bendy...._ '

 

Without any second thought, Frisk SPARES the froggit.

 

The Froggitalmost seemed flattered but maybe it was just their imagination.

 

Toriel gives the Froggit a stern look, and it goes away on its own ending the fight.

 

" _ **Remind me not to make Toriel angry**_." Bendy whispers referring what had happened seconds ago.

 

Frisk nods. The boss monster was kinda scary then.

 

They continue on their merry way only to stop to read another sign.

 

' _The western room is the eastern room's blueprint._ '

 

" **This must be talking about the pattern on the floor in the previous room...** "

 

Seeing what was up ahead makes them jump back in surprise.

 

Blocking them off now was was a room full of pointy grey spikes.

 

**_Yikes!_ **

 

A big exclamation mark appears next to Bendy's head. Frisk looks at it quizzically.

 

Toriel turns around to face them.

 

"This is the puzzle but..." Toriel trails off for a moment. "Here, take my hand for a moment."

 

Holding her hands, she leads Bendy and Frisk through the spikes.

 

To their amazement, the spikes disappeared into the floor as they walked across them.

 

Not a single scratch on any of them as they finish the puzzle.

 

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now."

 

Toriel goes on ahead again as the toon and the child follows.

 

"You have done excellently. Both of you."

 

Frisk beams in appreciation.

 

" **Heh.. it was nothing...** "

 

"However... I have a difficult request to ask of you two."

 

Toriel pauses.

  
"I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourselves. Forgive me for this."

 

'' **For what-** ''

 

Bendy's question was now answered as without much warning, she runs off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! =3  
> Please leave comments so I can improve...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly they weren't too thrilled about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this sooner. I will post the next chapter on Monday. Hopefully, it will be longer than this one. In the meantime enjoy reading! 
> 
> =3
> 
> Something in *bold means Frisk signing/writing  
> Something in italics is mostly thoughts

 

_Where has Toriel gone?_

 

_Why did she leave us?_

 

_Is she coming back?_

 

_Did we mess up?_

 

_Did I mess up?_

 

A million questions buzzed through the toon's head as he raced down the long hallway.

 

Bendy was too caught up in looking for the kind monster that he didn't realize he was dragging Frisk along.

 

Not that the said child minded but a heads up would have been nice.

 

" _ **Toriel!**_ "

 

 

The monster barely had time to fully step out from behind the pillar she was hiding behind before she was tacked with hugs.

 

"Greetings, children," Toriel laughs, returning a hug to them. "Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you both for trusting me."

  
  


  
"However, there was an important reason for this exercise ...to test your independence."

 

  
I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while.  
Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourselves.

 

~~_**No** _ ~~

 

Frisk frowns at the idea of Toriel leaving again. Suddenly they weren't too thrilled about this.

 

 

~~_**don't** _ ~~

 

 

 

"I have an idea. I will give you a CELLPHONE."

 

~~_**go** _ ~~

 

 

 

~~_**please** _ ~~

 

 

 

~~_**stay** _ ~~

 

 

 

She hands a small grey device to Frisk.

 

" **But-** "

 

"If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good you two, alright?"

 

 

 

~~_**Don't** _ ~~

 

 

 

~~_**leave** _ ~~

 

 

~~_**me** _ ~~

 

 

 

~~_**alone** _ ~~

 

 

 

 

H̸̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̦̙̲̻̭̱̣̣͖̝̗̪̥̖͔̺͎̲̥̥̯̤̲͈̬̟͕͎͎̣̥͓̦̱̗̪̖͈̱̟̜͙͔͙̪͚͖̼̖̖̟̟̦̰̮̿̈͆̒̓̿̾̔͑̄̿̎̍̈̈́̅̃͐́͛̇͆̑̄̇̓̿͑̐̈̑̈́̓̍̈̎̍̈́͛̇̀̄̊͊̈̎̌̈́̿̎͊̿̊͂͊̇͊͂͐̓̇͐̉̏̃̊̂͆̉͛̀̽̐͛͐̄̓̓̈́̏̽̿̈̌̍͋̔͛̇̾̅̓̌̐͋̍̏̾͛̔͛̒͒̂̇̿͐͒̈̊̌͆̆̅̾̐͋͆̏̇̊̉̒͒̎̈̃̍̊̊͑̈́̊͊̏͒̈͂̏̒͛͒̈́́̐͊̊͌̀̆͛̎̽̋͗̌̽͒̄͗̇̽̈͋̆̏͐̿́̄̉̔͌̈́̂́̓̇͆̈̆̂͐̏͗̐̎̑̍̎͂̈́̅̏̄̋̑̉̊̈̌̍̎̈́̋͑̿̎̄̌͆͆̅̔͌͂̍͑͑̐͌̔̂͑̍́̈́͗̽͒̒̾͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅe̶̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̝͙̹͙͎̖̪͕̭̠̝̞̥̜̥̖̜͎̫̬͖̭̲̳̳̠̥͇͈̻̬̝̔͑͌̂̋̓̄͑̋̋̔͑̓̈́̇̔͗̆̈̅́͌̿̑͊͐̋̂͒̐̄̈̀̆̈́̈́̅͂͑̀̓͆̌̽̊͛͒̎̔̽̋́͛̿̎̃̀̉̐̏͑̍̄̾̍͗͒̉̍̽̆͛͌̍̾̽͆̿͛̇̍͋̈́̄̑͗͐̃̌͒̽͊̃͗̓̈̉̿̒̾͌̀̏̏̍̓̀̈̇̌͌̆̆͂̐̊͛͐̊̔́͌̒̽͌̈̓̊̎͌̈̐̓̈́̊̀̅̈́͛͊͋̔͂̐͗̓͋͋̔̒͆̈̈́̉̈́̅̇̉͗̇̈́̆͑̇̎̾̇̔̄̈́̃̓̈́̄̓̓̒͒̾͛̈́̓̑̌̐͐̓̌͋̌͌̄̽̆̂̈́̓͊̀͊̽̈́̌̄͒̒̐͛̌̎̂́͒̾̆̍̓̓̐͛̄̽̈̉͒̆̎̀͛̅̅̿̾̄̅͒́̏̎͑̅̂͐̎̏͂̅̃͘̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠Ṉ̴̢̢̢̢̡̡̨̡̨̨̡̨̢̢̧̧̢̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̣̺̜͙̦͙͓̥̖̝̰̱̹̖̹͈̭̥̱͚͈̳̙̳͖͚̠̬͙̼̥̳̪̣̙̠̲̣̪̠̺̪̘̜̮̥̠̜͈̟̲̺̜̻̙̻̹͖̣̳͙̻̜͎̲̝̻̥̖͍̜̬̯͎̠̖͚͔͕̖̪̙͕̫̥̝̙̺̲̝̟̹͍̮̖̟͔̖̺͇̰̯̳̞͉̰̣̳̯͉̬̺͚͖̥̣̖͎̺͉̝̦͕̭͔̗̯̟͕͇̦͙̮͉̝̞̺̯̗͖̖̬͙̥̹̼̙̯͓̥͖͉̬̖͓͙̫̳̘͎͔̹̗͚̠̝͎̹̩͈̮̗̩̈́̓̐̆̾͌͆͋̓͆̽̒̿͒͋̿̇̉̔̈̈́̇̊͂͐̏̈́̔͗̿̈̊̽͋͑͐͊̒́͒̒̌̌͋̽̊̊̍͆̀̒̈͌͒̋̎̈̄̃̊̈́̄͗̔̆̎͒̏̒́̅͊̽̎̋̓̓̐̄̍̈́͑̎͗͐̄͐̌͊͐̿̃̄̓̃̇̂̒̇̇̓̇͋͗͑͛̈͒͛̅͊́̈́̂͋̓̉̉̌̑̃̔̾͆̊̒̔̈̎͌͌͑̃̓̆̃͐͊̍̍̽̑̇̊̅͊͂̈̐̈́̈́̏͌̈́̓̍̎̑̈́̇̋̀̎̽̉͊͂̽̎̉̾̓̒͋͂͋̓̇̌̈̋͑̐̅̽̌́̿̅̄̽̔̓͌͋̋̏̽̈́͒̒̐͑̓͆͗̓̈́͗̀͌̓̍́̔̇̈́͌́̏̋͊̿̍̽̃̇̆̓͗̏̊́̚̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅṛ̴̨̢̨̨̨̨̧̧̡̨̡̧̡̨̢̧̢̨̢̡̡̡̡̧̨̨̡̡̡̩̼̜͈̩̲̭̲̠̥̫̝̲͓̼̦͍̭̰̹̝̯̰̦͇͚͇̫̫̟̣͙̣̟̘̺̖̯͙̹͚̰̞̥̮̜̳͕̹̺͖̺̹͍̤͙̤͙̟̖̳̩̝̦͇͈͈͚͉̱̹͕̺̼̩̳̙̗̗̬̟̩̰̯̹̫̳͓̣͍̺̤̮͍̺̮̱̤̼̙̭̝̫̠͎̹͖̦͉̮̹̩̖̘͙̦͕̻̼̼̮̲͓̼͖̝̞̣̝̺͔̙̙͖͎͚̠̟̠͎̳̲̱͔͓̞͓͓̘̖̪͈̪̭̥̝̜̣̫̙̝̻͓̘͕͎̗͍̳̬͇̦̝̱͈͙͕̭̝̞͓͉͖̦̺̺̖͕͇̭̙̖͉̺̪̘͚̻̤̲͔̝͔͖̗̳̺͔͇̮̤̱̗͉̻͕̭̻͓̱̜̱̖̠̖̮̰͙̰͎̳͖̯̭̦̼̫͉͓͇̜͔̠͔̫̪̹͇̱̊͑̎̌́͋͒̓̌͂̉̌͑̒̄̎͑̇̀͑͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẏ̴̡̧̨̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̹̹̥̟͕̼̤̰͎̦͓͕͖̪̦̯̦̙̥̬̻̲͈̫̮͔͖̫̪͖̘̯̘̹͖̮̠̰̱̝̯̦̭͍̰͍̠̰̻͈̥̠̻̞̼͕̬͈͇̺̭̻̩͈͍̽̀̍̎̅̓̋̎̓̇͆̂̒̆̒̈́̑̈́̇̈̂̈́̊̆̈́̀̄͑͂͑̄͐̿̈̋̒̈́̔̂̏̓̔͌͋͑̋̇̆̄̽͗͌̔̑̈́̍͌̋͋̾̽̍́̓̃͛̿̅͑̊̂̉̃́̄͆͌̋̿͋̌̑̾̈̽̏̃͊̎̊̑͋̂̎̿͊̐̈́͐̀̐͌̋̈̇̇͊̊̉͌̏̈́̾̋̽̉͐̐͊̒̇̅̈͌͑̃̇̂̈́͐̐̈̇̇̂̃͗͆̅͋̈́̌̅̋́̏̌̒̈́͆͐̈̓̈́͐̏̑̃̃͑͂͊̄̓́̓͒̐̾̂̑̐̾̂̉̈̽̓͑͊́̿̈́͋̅͒̔̑͒͋͐̈́̒̾͐̒͂͂̂̏̋͒̾͛̈́͛̃̑͛̓̏̆̂̀͌͛̕͘̕̕̚̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̚͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ

 

And Toriel was gone...

 

 

Once more...

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The toon's sudden outburst makes Frisk fall over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something in *bold means Frisk signing/writing  
> Something in italics are mostly thoughts

 

 

 

Frisk tugs on Bendy's arm.

 

" **Hm?** "

 

It had been a while since they had last seen Toriel. They got calls from her but by accident. Some white terrier had stolen her phone from the last call. As much as they wanted to listen to the nice monster, boredom slowly started to settle in.

 

The child makes a hand gesture and points out the doorway next to them.

 

" **One sec.** "

 

The demon reaches behind himself almost like he was looking for something.

 

" **Hmm...** **let's see...** "

 

He pulls out a coo-coo clock.

 

"... **nope...** "

 

he tosses it and pulls out a plushie of himself.

 

**"...not this"**

 

And a reel with two words scribbled on it.

 

**"...definitely not what I am looking for."**

 

 

Frisk looks behind Bendy but sees nothing but the toon's hand behind his back.

 

 

...So where was this stuff coming from?

 

 

**"...could be useful but not right now..."**

 

The child barely had time to dodge as a halo was sent their way...

 

**"no..."**

 

The toon pulls out a clarinet.

 

**"This belongs to Boris, not me."**

 

' _Who's that?_ '

 

He pulls out a tutu.

 

**"I shoulda burnt this but eh..."**

 

Bendy tosses it into the messy pile of many other things.

 

**"Don't even know what this is."**

 

He mutters some other words as he pulls out a picture in a picture frame.

 

**"AHA!"**

 

The toon's sudden outburst makes Frisk fall over.

 

**"I found it."**

 

 

He pulls out a paper and a pencil.

 

**"Here yah go Fri-"**

 

The child was nowhere in sight.

 

Where had the kid disappeared to?

 

Bendy hear a noise coming from the pile of items that he had taken out.

 

**"Frisk?"**

 

He digs through the pile until he finds Frisk.

 

" **Yikes, kid. Didn't anyone tell yah it's rude to lay in other people's things?** " Bendy says jokingly as he helps the child up.

 

Frisk frowns a little as Bendy hands them a piece of paper.

 

 

***very funny**

 

Then Frisk writes a note and places it down in front of the pillar before following Bendy into another room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_*Dear Toriel,_ **

 

**_We got bored sitting here so we decide to start exploring the RUINs by our selves. Sorry, we did not wait for you._ **

 

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Frisk + Bendy_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys did you see title for the second bendy game?  
> I am so excited.
> 
> if not you guys can check out here.
> 
> https://joeydrewstudios.com/news-updates/2019/4/14/the-next-bendy
> 
>  
> 
> until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to post on Thursday.

Toriel wasn't sure she made the best decision.

 

Leaving two kids like that by themselves.

 

But there was something about these two that remind her first children.

 

The longer she had stayed with them the more she saw similarities between them.

 

_'No, I have no time to reminisce._

 

_What's done is done.'_

 

She scolds herself.

 

Even then she couldn't help but smile.

 

Maybe it was a curse.

 

Or a blessing.

 

Perhaps it was something in-between.

 

Whatever it was Toriel was sure to make the best of it.

 

Slowly she reaches for the phone.

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is Toriel.
> 
> You have not left the room, have you two?
> 
> There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain.
> 
>  It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourselves.
> 
> Be good, alright?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solving puzzles without Toriel seemed hard...

Frisk brushed the leaves from their hair frowning.

 

Solving puzzles without Toriel seemed hard.

 

They had just finished talking to a Whimsun (well not really considering the frighten monster flew off before they could do anything.), when they came across a strange pattern on the floor.

 

It had to be some sort of puzzle as far as Bendy and Frisk could tell.

 

But how did it work?

 

The child took only one step forward and the floor beneath them crumbled away.

 

Startled Frisk had reached out and grabbed Bendy's arm causing them both to fall.

 

It was a good thing they both landed a pile of leaves instead of the RUIN's floor. Or they could've gotten seriously hurt.

 

Right now, they were trying to finish a rock puzzle but the phone rings.

 

"Hello? This is Toriel."

 

" **Hello again.** "

 

"For no reason in particular... Which do you two prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?"

 

 He looks at Frisk.

 

Frisk seemed to say 'I don't know'

 

" **Ummm... Cinnamon?** "

 

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much."

 

The phone call ends.

 

**"I wonder what -"**

 

The phone rings again.

 

"You two do not DISLIKE butterscotch, do you?"

 

" **Not really** "

 

"I know what your preference is, but..." Toriel asks. "Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plates?"

 

" **I don't think so**..."

 

"Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way."

 

She hangs up.

 

***I wonder what she is doing**

 

" **Do you think we should've asked?** "

 

***Maybe... What if she is making us something?**

 

**"Yeah maybe..."**

 

They sit in silence before continuing on.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rock finally moves onto the button, opening the way forward.

After a few more encounters with some of the inhabitants of the RUINS, the duo found themselves with another rock puzzle.

 

' _This should be easy._ ' Bendy thinks as they pushed the rocks.

 

After all, it was ** _wayyyyyyy_ **better than the leaf puzzle they had recently finished.

 

' _Just a little more rock-pushing, and..._ '

 

" _WHOA there, Pardners!_ "

 

Frisk looked around for the owner of the voice.

 

" _Down here_."

 

Frisk and Bendy look down at the rock that they were about to push.

 

"Who said either of you could push me around?"

 

Frisk looks a little surprised at the rock talking. None of the other rock had talked to them before. They must have been asleep at the time. or maybe...

Bendy wasn't however, surprised at the rock talking. He was used to it among many other things talking in previous episodes so it wasn't anything new to him.

 

" **Sorry, we just wanted you to move so we could finish the puzzle.** "

 

"HMM? So you're ASKIN' me to move over?" The rock asks.

 

The sweatered child nods.

 

"Okay, just for you, pumpkin."

 

The rock scoots forwards half a step, then stops.

 

"Hmm? You want me to move some more?"

 

" **Yes please.** "

 

"Alrighty, how's this?"

 

The rock moves again, this time in the wrong direction.

 

" **No-no not that way.** "

 

"Hm? That was the wrong direction?"

 

Frisk nods.

 

"Okay, think I got it."

 

The rock _finally_ moves onto the button, opening the way forward...

 

 

...The friends make their way to cross the pathway...

 

...only to move off causing the spikes to appear again.

 

 

 

Frowning Bendy turns around and taps his foot trying to contain his annoyance.

 

"Hm? You guys wanted me to _stay_ there?"

 

" **Yes!** " Bendy snaps.

 

The rock was starting to get on his last nerves. The toon imagined everyone in the audience laughing their heads off at him.

 

 

"Man you two are giving me a real work out." The rock says but it goes on the button.

 

Frisk smiles and they cross over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Ghost fight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! =3  
> Please leave comments so I can improve...  
> Should I add ships in or no?  
> Also if anyone one wants to help me with the story feel free to let me know...


End file.
